San Diego Mesa College in partnership with the University of California San Diego (UCSD) is requesting support for a 3-year Bridges to the Future program. The Goal of the proposed Bridges program is to substantially increase the number of underrepresented minority students in biomedical and behavioral sciences transfer pathway, and bridge them to UCSD or to other 4-year universities. Mesa College, a "bottom up" grantee institution, is dedicated to increasing the transfer rate of minority students in the sciences to UCSD through an established Transfer Admission Agreement (TAG) and the UCSD Link Program. UCSD is strongly committed to the Bridges partnership by providing administrative guidance, faculty mentored research laboratory facilities, peer mentoring during Bridges, and focused academic support after transfer to enhance retention. Mesa College's biomedical sciences curriculum will be enriched, and its science faculty will be provided with opportunities for research collaboration with UCSD research investigators. The objectives of the program are: 1). Identify a select pool of 40 first-year and second-year pre-Bridges Mesa minority science majors in TAG each year. 2). Select 15 students from the TAG pool each year. 3). Provide academic enrichment workshops in Biology, Chemistry, and Psychology during the academic year. 4). Provide research experiences in faculty mentored research laboratories during the summer for three cohorts of students (15 each year) in the summer. 5) Provide opportunities for research collaboration between Mesa College science faculty and UCSD investigators as a long-term benefit to more students. 6) Increase Bridges student exposure to role models in research and opportunities for future research careers. 7) Track students from their points of entry into the Mesa College Bridges program, after transfer to 4-year universities, and beyond. The program goal is consistent with the national goals of the Bridges program in that there will be a substantial increase in the number of students that transfer in the biomedical sciences to UCSD and other 4-year universities. The proposed program will be evaluated against the above seven objectives.